Sound rate modification may be utilized for a variety of purposes. A user, for instance, may desire to slow down a rate at which speech is output, such as to transcribe a meeting, listen to a lecture, learn a language, and so on. The user may also desire to speed up a rate at which speech or other sounds are output, such as to lessen an amount of time to listen to a podcast. Other examples are also contemplated.
However, conventional techniques that were utilized to modify the sound rate could sound unnatural, especially when utilized to process speech. Conventional techniques, for instance, generally changed a sampling rate which has an effect similar to adjusting RPM for a vinyl record in that both time and pitch are modified. Accordingly, speech could sound deeper and drawn out when slowed down with the reverse also true when the speech was sped up. Therefore, users often chose to forgo these conventional techniques due to the unnatural sounding nature of the conventional rate modifications.